Je t'aimais, je t'aime et
by Alanthia
Summary: Mmmmh... Petit voyage dans le temps pour notre Harry qui ne sait plus trop où il en est... Futur SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowlings et à sa merveilleuse imagination. J'écris pour mon plaisir et ne reçois aucune rétribution, si ce n'est quelques reviews de mes lecteurs ! (merci…). Seule l'intrigue m'appartient (enfin, je crois…)

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **SLASH**, impliquant donc des relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Merci de ne pas lire ceci si cela vous déplait. Pour l'instant, le rating sera soit G soit PG-13, mais il pourrait augmenter. **Pré HBP**

**NdA** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic il y a plusieurs mois et j'ai fini par me décider à l'entamer. Sachant que j'ai déjà trois autres fics en cours, ne vous attendez pas à un rythme très élevé ! Je vais toutefois écrire des chapitres assez courts. S'il vous plait, ne vous plaignez pas. C'est ça où mettre à jour tous les trois mois !

**Attention** : Je sais que je ne respecte pas toujours le caractère des personnages ou la chronologie des évènements. Excusez-moi !

°°°°°

Chapitre 1 : le commencement

L'amour a beaucoup d'apparences différentes mais un seul visage. Rares sont ceux qui le reconnaissent. 

Harry Potter plongea vers la gauche, évitant de justesse un nouveau sort que lui lançait Voldemort. Il commençait à s'épuiser, se rendit-il compte, et il ne pourrait pas échapper continuellement aux attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il ne pouvait se décider à l'attaquer à son tour, se contentant de se protéger de son mieux.

-Alors, Harry ? On dirait que ta disparition cette année ne t'a pas été profitable. Peut-être que si tu avais assisté aux cours au lieu de me fuir, tu serais capable de me combattre à l'heure actuelle !

Le rire froid du mage noir glaça le sang de Harry et il ne put éviter le sort suivant. Un doloris. Le temps sembla se ralentir tandis que la lumière s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Harry ferma les yeux. Ainsi, le moment était venu. Il retint une larme. Il avait assez pleuré aujourd'hui, avant de revenir ici. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix… Ce fut un hurlement de douleur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Tom Marvelo Riddle se tordait sur le sol, secoué de soubresauts, et Harry dut se forcer à marcher calmement vers lui, à lui prendre sa baguette et à lui lancer un sort l'immobilisant avant d'annuler l'effet du Doloris. Tout se terminait ici. Il jeta un regard étrange à son ennemi. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux rouges et haineux. Harry soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol à côté de lui.

-Le gentil gryffondor est incapable de tuer le grand méchant loup ? se moqua Voldemort.

Harry lui jeta un regard triste.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu obstiné ? Tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas me vaincre, Tom.

-Oh, mais bien sûr ! Je te signale que tu n'as pas encore gagné, Potter ! Tant que je ne suis pas mort…

-Je sais. Et peut-être que je vais te tuer… Mais je voudrais comprendre. Je t'ai combattu tant de fois et j'ai toujours survécu. Pourquoi ne pas avoir compris ?

-Potter, grogna le prisonnier tout en tentant de se libérer discrètement, tu n'avais plus aucune protection contre moi. Le sacrifice de ton idiote de mère ne servait plus à rien et j'ai retrouvé mon corps et ma puissance. Pourquoi aurais-je arrêté le combat juste à ce moment ? Si tu n'avais pas trouvé un bouclier contre le doloris, je t'aurais vaincu ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me lancer le moindre sort !

Le mage noir reniffla avec mépris tout en le fixant de ses yeux haineux.

-Il n'y a pas de bouclier contre le doloris, tout le monde sait cela, Tom.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, insolent ! Et c'est évident, tu as trouvé un moyen de te protéger de ce sort, autrement, je ne serais pas là.

-Je suppose que tu as raison… Tu vas trouver ça ironique, C'est à nouveau l'amour qui m'a protégé. Pas l'amour de ma mère mais…

-Potter ! Si j'avais envie d'entendre tes confidences amoureuses, je te l'aurais signalé. Tu me tues, ou pas ?

Harry ignora l'intervention du mage noir qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Le jeune gryffondor semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et quand il baissa les yeux vers son prisonnier, une expression étrange lui traversa le visage.

-Je crains que tu ne doives m'écouter encore un moment, Tom. Cette année, comme tu me l'as si astucieusement fait remarquer, je n'ai pas été à Poudlard. En fait, j'ai fait un voyage. Un voyage très étrange. J'ai fait une rencontre merveilleuse.

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes et il détourna le regard.

-Tes amours ne m'intéressent pas, Potter !

-Je sais… Au départ, nos relations ont été assez… tendues. Puis nous sommes devenus amis. Et part la suite, nous avons été amants.

-J'espère que la pauvre fille sait ce qu'elle fait, Potter. A présent, si tu pouvais me tuer ou me relâcher…

-Ai-je jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, Tom ?

Cette fois, Voldemort haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Le sauveur des gentils serait un homo ! Quelle surprise… Et quelle déchéance !

-Je ne vois pas où est la déchéance, Tom… J'aime un garçon, et alors ? Quelle importance ? C'est son amour qui m'a protégé, aujourd'hui !

-Oooooh ! fit semblant de s'émerveiller Voldemort. C'est si romantique ! Je vais pleurer ! Et où est ce merveilleux jeune homme ?

-Je pense qu'il est mort…(Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure) Je crois que je l'ai tué. A moins que ce ne soit toi…

-Potter, non seulement tu ne sais pas s'il est vivant ou non, mais en plus tu ne sais pas qui l'a tué, et c'est peut-être toi qui l'as fait ? Laisse-moi rire !

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute… Son corps est toujours vivant. Il a simplement beaucoup changé, tellement que je pense qu'il est incapable de me reconnaître à présent…

-Potter, tu es tout simplement pathétique.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Tristement, Harry passa la main sous son col et en ressortit une chaînette au bout de laquelle était suspendu un serpent d'argent enserrant une épée.

Voldemort, à partir de l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet, ne fit plus le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette d'un adolescent se détache des ténèbres alentours.

-Harry… Que se passe-t-il ?

°°°°°

9 MOIS PLUS TOT

Harry Potter prit le premir livre venu et se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Cet endroit état devenu son refuge depuis le début de sa sixième année à Poudlard. IL ouvrit le livre et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo. Sur la première page était écrit qu'il s'agissait de photographies des élèves de sixième année de l'an 1937. Il se mit à le feuilleter distraitement tout en serrant les dents.

Ron et Hermione étaient encore parvenus à l'énerver et ils s'étaient disputé. En fait, depuis la rentrée, deux semaines plus tôt, ils ne cessaient de se disputer, à tout propos. Soupirant, il reconnut que c'était en partie sa faute : il était devenu très renfermé et se montrait la plupart du temps de très mauvaise humeur. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il décida de ne plus y penser et se plongea dans la contemplation des différentes photographies. Certaines scènes lui tirèrent un sourire.

Apparemment, les années n'avaient que peu d'influence sur le comportement des élèves de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il y avait toujours des blagueurs, de disputes, des amoureux et des solitaires… Une photo attira spécialement le regard du garçon. Une jeune serpentarde posait une question à l'un de ses professeurs, mais pas n'importe lequel ! La photographie montrait un Dumbledore bien plus jeune. En fait, Harry l'avait déjà vu ainsi, dans le journal de Tom Riddle. Fronçant les sourcils, le gryffondor examina les photographies suivantes avec plus d'attention : pourrait-il trouver Tom Marvolo Riddle dans cet album ? Une photographie représentant un très grand adolescent le fit sourire. Hagrid ! A présent, cela ne faisait plus de doute, il devait y avoir quelque part des photos de Voldemort.

Feuilletant l'album, il finit par tomber sur une étrange photo. Deux élèves se tenaient côte à côte, l'un chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille de l'autre qui riait aux éclats en l'écoutant et secouait la tête en lui répondant. De la tête du premier on ne voyait qu'une masse de cheveux noirs et un morceau de joue, mais c'était l'autre qui avait causé la surprise de Harry. Car c'était son propre visage qui riait, aucun doute. Ss cheveux étaient un peu plus long, mais ses yeux étaient du même vert émeraude et le moindre de ses traits correspondait. Ebahi, il prit l'image entre ses doigts. Il sentit comme un crochet s'emparant de son estomac et le tirant. La dernière chose qu'il pensa avant que son environnement ne disparaisse fut :

-Un portoloin… Je me suis encore fait avoir !

°°°°°

NdA : je n'aime pas la première partie, mais elle est nécessaire !


	2. Arrivée en 1937

**NdA : **Je pense que l'action devrait plutôt se situer en 1942 ou en 1943, mais cela signifierait que le tout se passe durant la guerre de 40-45. Comme je n'aime pas la guerre et que la deuxième guerre mondiale en Angleterre n'est pas mon fort (du tout !), j'ai décidé de décaller un peu l'histoire ! Voilà…

Mokuren01 : Merci beaucoup ! '… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… ce serait dommage ! Bises

Crystal yuy : Merci beaucoup ! En fait, je n'ai pas encore lu HP6 (confisqué par mes infâmes parents…). S'il y a de nouvelles informations sur Voldemort, je risque de les utiliser…

WendyWolf : Merciii ! Voici la suite. Bisous

Drago malfoy12 : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes

Eu : Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je pense avoir compris ton message ! mdr ! merci

Vicky-j : La fic t'intrigue ? Merveilleux ! J'aurai au moins réussi ça ! looool. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (c'est ma grande !)

Sly.cassie : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée en 1937 On ne tombe pas amoureux, c'est l'amour qui nous tombe dessus 

Les pieds de Harry entrèrent rudement en contact avec le sol et il perdit l'équilibre, étalant par terre. Le nez dans le gazon, il sortit sa baguette, s'attendant à une attaque imminente. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il constata avec étonnement qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard. Il fut tellement soulagé qu'il se laissa retomber sur le gazon et éclata de rire. Il avait vraiment cru que c'était une nouvelle ruse de Voldemort mais, s'il avait pris le temps d'analyser la situation, il se serrait rendu compte qu'il était peu probable que celui-ci parvienne une nouvelle fois à faire entrer un portoloin dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que, au cas où il y serait parvenu, il ne l'aurait pas caché dans un vieil album photo. Près tout, les chances pour que Harry trouve cette photo étaient des plus réduites !

Son rire mourut lorsqu'une paire de soulier noir apparurent dans son champ de vision. Leva les yeux, il vit un vieil homme à l'air frêle et rébarbatif debout devant lui, baguette sortie et le menaçant. Harry voulut se relever mais l'homme lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, il s'immobilisa sous le regard soupçonneux du sorcier.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devait-il donner sa vraie identité à cet inconnu qui foulait le sol de Poudlard ? Un étranger qui ne l'avait même pas reconnu, alors qu'il ne pouvait d'habitude pas faire un mètre hors de l'école sans être assailli de toutes parts… Prudemment, il répondit :

-Je m'appelle Harry… Harry Parker…

-Et bien, monsieur Parker, dit le sorcier, et à son ton, Harry comprit qu'il ne le croyait pas, que faites-vous à Poudlard ?

Le gryffondor resta un moment bouche bée :

-Mais j'étudie ici…

Le vieux sorcier éclata d'un rire désagréable.

-Mais bien entendu, jeune homme ! Et moi, je suis Merlin… Qui croyez-vous tromper avec un mensonge aussi stupide ?

Harry, déconcerté, jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était pourtant bien à Poudlard… Se relevant prudemment sous la menace de la baguette, il épousseta sa robe et il remarqua que les yeux de l'inconnu s'étaient fixé sur la broderie signalant qu'il était un gryffondor. Avec un sourire en coin (Il me croit peut-être, maintenant), Harry demanda :

-Je veux voir le directeur.

-Jeune homme, je suis le directeur de Poudlard !

Harry resta bouche bée et, sans réfléchir, demanda :

-Et où est Dumbledore ?

-Que vient faire le professeur Dumbledore dans cette conversation ?

-Mais… C'est lui, le directeur de Poudlard…

Le vieil homme, en entendant cela, fronça les sourcils et évalua l'adolescent du regard. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Quel jour sommes-nous, jeune homme ?

Harry fut pris d'une crainte subite. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir… La gorge sèche, il répondit :

-Le 8 septembre 199…

Un geste du vieil homme lui coupa la parole.

-Stop ! Arrêtez-vous, jeune homme ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Nous sommes le 26 août 1937. Apparemment, vous avez fait un voyage dans le temps.

Harry sentit ses pires soupçons se confirmer. Il avait fait un bond de presque 60 ans dans le passé. Son dos se couvrit d'une sueur froide.

-Comment vais-je rentrer chez moi ?

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il haussa les épaules.

-A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il faudrait que je fasse quelques recherches, mais d'après ce dont je me souviens, dans ce genre de voyage, il faut trouver une autre faille temporelle pour rentrer… Mais enfin, cela n'a que peu d'importance !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

-Ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est d'empêcher que vous révéliez une partie de l'avenir. Locusso partiale !

Le frêle vieillard agita sa baguette et une lueur bleue enveloppa l'adolescent.

-Très bien… A présent, il vous est impossible de révéler quoi que ce soit sur l'avenir !

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire. Ce directeur le déconcertait par son énergie et par sa sécheresse, qui démentaient son aspect fragile. Il avait l'impression d'être une gêne pour le vieil homme. Pire, il n'était que quantité négligeable à ses yeux, il le sentait. Il le compara mentalement à Dumbledore qui trouvait toujours le temps de parler et de sourire à tous ses élèves. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que l'homme qui lui faisait face ne devait sourire que très rarement. A moins qu'il n'agisse ainsi que parce que Harry était peut-être une menace… La voix du directeur le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Très bien. La rentrée aura lieu dans 5 jours. En attendant, vous serez logé à Saint-Innocent. Un autre de nos étudiants y vit, vous aurez l'occasion de le rencontrer. Suivez-moi.

Le vieil homme se dirigea à grands pas vers le château et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il aurait bien posé diverses questions au directeur, mais l'air renfrogné de celui-ci ne l'y invitait pas le moins du monde. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, le directeur prononça le mot de passe ('discipline') et entra, suivi de près par l'adolescent.

-Nous prendrons le réseau de cheminette jusqu'à une habitation proche, puis nous marcherons, expliqua le directeur d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer, le vieil homme avait déjà lancé la poudre dans la cheminée, était entré et avait prononcé, d'une voix de stentor « L'âtre bleue » Le gryffondor, soupira puis l'imita. Il atterrit dans une petite maison délabrée et se prit les pieds dans une caisse qui traînait. Le directeur ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et sortit de la pièce puis de la maison, suivi par le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu qui grommelait entre ses dents toutes sortes de choses peu aimables. Plus le temps passait et plus le vieux sorcier –il ne connaissait même pas son nom- lui était antipathique.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant une dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver devant une grande bâtisse à l'aspect lugubre. Au-dessus de la grille en fer forgé qui barrait le chemin y menant, un panneau de bois portait cette inscription délavée : 'Orphelinat Saint-Innocent'. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry quand il le lut. L'endroit respirait le malheur et la peur. Un vieil homme qui rappela tristement au gryffondor l'horrible Rusard s'approchait rapidement d'eux.

-Monsieur Dippet, grogna-t-il, en apercevant le directeur, vous venez rechercher le maudit garnement que…

-A vrai dire, non, le coupa le sorcier.

La mine déçue du vieil homme faisait presque peine à voir.

-Je vous amène ce jeune homme. Il doit rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée.

Le sosie de Rusard fixa sur Harry un regard oscillant entre horreur et dégoût.

-Nous n'avons plus de place libre, monsieur, je suis désolé.

Ignorant la protestation du vieil homme, Dippet ouvrit la grille et poussa Harry à l'intérieur.

-Je suis convaincu que vous trouverez bien une place pour lui. Ses affaires lui seront envoyées d'ici la fin de la journée. Et bien entendu, vous serez rétribué pour le dérangement.

Sans plus dire un mot, le directeur fit demi-tour et s'en alla, laissant Harry seul face au vieil homme qui lui jetait un regard dégoûté, comme s'il était une nouvelle sorte de cafard particulièrement laid et envahissant.

-Pour qui nous prend-il ? Pour une institution de charité ? On a plus place, j'ai dit…

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et le cracmol (car s'en était un) le foudroya du regard, comme s'il était la cause de tous ses ennuis. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la sombre bâtisse et Harry, après un instant d'hésitation, le suivit en silence. Apparemment, le vieil homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise quoi que ce soit et l'adolescent décida de se taire.

°°°°°

Harry, après avoir rempli une longue liste de formulaires sous le regard acéré du cracmol, le suivit dans une sorte de cour intérieure. Un coin d'herbe mal en point et un vieil arbre au tronc noueux tentaient, en vain, d'égayer l'endroit. Mais l'atmosphère morbide de l'endroit ne semblait en rien affecter les enfants qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait que des garçons, mais de toutes les tranches d'âge, et ils formaient des petits groupes disparates répartis un peu partout dans la cour. Ils devaient en tout être entre 80 et cent. Le cracmol s'en alla et Harry resta seul. Avec malaise, il remarqua les yeux fixés sur lui et les chuchotements. Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en robe de sorcier, mais haussa les épaules. D'après Dippet, il y avait un autre élève de Poudlard, ici. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois que l'on voyait une tenue semblable. Et puis, constata-t-il avec un brin de surprise, tout signe distinctif de sa maison avait disparu de son uniforme. Avec un sourire hésitant, il s'approcha d'un groupe de garçon qui semblaient de son âge.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry Parker! se présenta-t-il, tendant la main à un rouquin qui lui rappelait vaguement Ron.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil effrayé qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, et se tourna vers un grand gaillard au regard sombre qui faisait partie du cercle. Harry, lui, se sentit rougir malgré lui, se sentant réellement stupide de rester là, la main tendue dans le vide. Suivant le mouvement du roux, il se retrouva face à un garçon aux cheveux bruns et au menton prognathe qui le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et lui lançait un regard peu amical.

-Euh… Bonjour ! le salua Harry, impressionné par la taille et l'apparence de l'inconnu.

-Harry, c'est ça ? demanda le garçon d'une voix basse et menaçante et Harry hocha la tête affirmativement, mal à l'aise. Et bien, Harry, reprit l'autre en appuyant sur son prénom, il y a deux ou trois petites règles à respecter, ici. Et la toute première, c'est que les gens anormaux ne se mélangent pas avec le reste.

Harry serra les poings en s'entendant traiter d'anormal. D'une voix aussi froide qu'un iceberg, il demanda :

-Et qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui ne respectent pas cette soi-disant règle ?

-Si tu veux le savoir, vas donc trouver notre petit Tommy, se moqua l'autre en lui désignant une ombre assise derrière le vieil arbre. Et reste avec lui, surtout !

Lui jetant un regard furieux, Harry se dirigea vers l'arbre, le contourna et se retrouva face à un garçon aux cheveux sombres lisant un livre intitulé : « Les boucliers de protections : comment les créer, les utiliser et les détruire » qui cachait son visage. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva derrière le vieux grimoire :

-Duncan, si c'est toi, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Je suis occupé !

-Désolé de te déranger, s'excusa Harry, mais on m'a conseillé de venir te voir !

L'adolescent inconnu posa son livre de côté puis leva les yeux vers Harry, qui le contemplait bouche bée. Il aurait reconnu partout ce visage aux traits fins et aux yeux sombres : Tom Marvolo Riddle !


	3. Chapter 3

Litany : merci ! voilà la suite ! 

**Vicky-j : **Tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore ? mais enfin ! pour chater, pas de problème !

**WendyWolf : **merci beaucoup !

**Sly.Cassie** : Haha ! J'aime faire souffrir les lecteurs en arrêtant à un moment critique… Bises

**Théalie **: merci beaucoup !

NdA : J'ai vu dernièrement un documentaire sur les orphelinats. Il parlait de la situation dans ces institutions jusqu'aux années 70. C'était tout simplement terrifiant ! Bien qu'il ne soit pas consacré aux orphelinats anglais, je vais utiliser certaines informations obtenues par ce documentaire dans ces chapitres… Toutes les maltraitances évoquées ont bel et bien existé et peut-être certaines d'entre elles étaient-elle monnaie courante…   
Chapitre 3 : première journée à l'orphelinat 

_De l'amour, nul ne peut juger._

Le garçon, sans remarquer la surprise de Harry, lui sourit et se releva en lui tendant la main.

-Excuse-moi pour cet accueil. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. Et toi ?

Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce visage souriant qui avait si longtemps hanté ses cauchemars. Il n'eut même pas conscience que le sorcier lui avait parlé et attendait une réponse. Horrifié, il se demandait comment se sortir d'affaire.

-Hou hou ! dit l'autre en agitant sa main devant le visage pétrifié du gryffondor. Ca ne va pas ?

Harry sursauta, fit un pas en arrière et trébucha. Lorsque le serpentard se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, il recula précipitamment.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Tom en fronçant les sourcils, étonné par cette réaction, tout en s'approchant de lui.

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu se redressa et sortit sa baguette, la pointa immédiatement vers le serpentard pris au dépourvu par la violence de sa réaction. Menaçant, Harry fit quelque pas en arrière.

-Je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser si tu m'approches !

-Du calme, j'ai compris, je te laisse, répliqua Tom avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne tiens pas à me faire agresser par un inconnu avec qui j'essaie simplement d'être aimable. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ennuierai plus !

Un bruit de cloche retentit et les pensionnaires affluèrent tous vers le même endroit. Harry les suivit, veillant à rester à une bonne distance de celui qui deviendrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils arrivèrent bientôt tous dans un champ ou l'herbe avait été coupée. Là-bas, ils se mirent en file devant deux hommes, dont l'un était le cracmol qui l'avait accueilli. Songeur, Harry se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là et se pencha vers son voisin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

Le blond lui lança un regard effrayé et sortit de la file pour se mettre tout au bout. Harry en resta bouche bée. Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était un sorcier ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'avaient donc pu faire Riddle pour provoquer une telle réaction ? Harry sentit une bouffée de colère le submerger. Voldemort était vraiment un être haïssable.

Patiemment, il fit la file, tentant de temps à autre de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de celui qui le précédait pour voir ce qui se passait. Celui-ci étant beaucoup plus grand que lui, il ne sut rien avant qu'on ne lui mette une fourche en main et qu'on ne le pousse sur le côté. Il resta quelques instants à regarder l'outil stupidement avant de voir les autres adolescents retourner le foin séché et le disposer en ligne. Ils faisaient cela avec une grande aisance, comme si ce travail leur était familier. Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry se mit également au travail. Il avançait bien plus lentement que ses camarades, ses gestes étant lents et maladroits et les surveillants lui jettaient souvent des regards menaçants. Au grand soulagement de Harry, ceux-ci, harassés par la chaleur, s'écartèrent des travailleurs pour se réfugier sous un arbre. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour retirer ses lourdes robes de sorcier.

-Alors, Parker, on lambine ?

Le gryffondor sursauta en sentant une main calleuse se poser sur son épaule et la serrer douloureusement. La mâchoire crispée, il se retourna pour faire face à la grande brute qu'il avait déjà rencontrée plus tôt.

-Tu dois être Duncan, c'est ça ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'autre continua :

-On t'a vu menacer Eric, il y a quelques minutes.

-Je ne l'ai pas…

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Parker ! Ecoute-moi bien ! Ne t'approche plus de qui que ce soit, à part Riddle ou tu auras affaire à moi, compris ?

Harry serra les poings.

-Si tu crois que…

L'étreinte de la main sur son épaule se renforça tant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et il se retrouva aussitôt encerclé par les compagnons de Duncan qui semblaient tous d'humeur à se défouler sur lui. Harry hésitait à sortir sa baguette lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur du cercle.

-Duncan, fous-lui la paix !

L'interpellé se retourna et eut un sourire malveillant.

-Riddle ! On vient protéger son petit camarade ?

-Laisse-le !

Les regards des deux adolescents s'affrontèrent en une bataille de volonté silencieuse mais impressionnante. Finalement, le moldu siffla à ses amis.

-On dégage !

Puis, fixant à nouveau ses yeux sur Tom, il le menaça :

-Ne crois pas que tu aies gagné ! Tu me le paieras un jour !

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le sorcier tout en le regardant s'éloigner, avant de s'adresser à Harry. Tu devrais les éviter. En fait, tu devrais éviter tout contact avec les autres. Ceux qui ne sont pas ses amis sont terrifiés par lui et lui obéiront sans discuter. C'est lui qui fait la loi, ici.

Harry haussa les épaules, refusant de croire ce que lui disait l'autre sorcier. Si on craignait les sorciers, c'était par sa faute, non ? Les yeux de Tom Riddle se rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que de minces fentes et il lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner de lui.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Le hurlement de l'un des surveillants retentit derrière eux et ils se remirent en silence au travail.

°°°°°

Lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent à Saint-Innocent, Harry était complètement épuisé. Même chez les Dursleys, il n'avait jamais eu à tant travailler. Les autres semblaient également fatigués, mais moins que lui.

-Parker ! hurla une voix derrière lui, quand il parvint à l'orphelinat, bon dernier. Le directeur veut te voir.

Trop fatigué pour protester, l'adolescent suivi le pion et arriva devant une lourde porte de bois. Il frappa et attendit.

-Entrez !

Poussant la porte, Harry se retrouva face à un imposant bureau derrière lequel trônait un être gras et repoussant. L'homme avait de petits yeux bleus, délavés, enfouis sous d'épais replis de peau. Il était à moitié chauve et son quadruple menton ballotait à chaque mouvement. Tandis qu'il fixait Harry, son visage se contractait et semblait s'enfler de colère. Cette vision d'horreur donna au gryffondor l'impression d'être de retour à Privet drive et il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Sans lui proposer de s'asseoir, le directeur commença :

-On m'a informé de votre paresse aux travaux des champs, jeune homme !

Le sorcier voulut protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Inutile de vous défendre, jeune homme, je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire. Mais sachez que je me moque de savoir si vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de tâches. Chacun ici doit travailler pour payer ses dépenses. Puisque vous êtes nouveau, vous ne serez pas puni, mais dès demain, j'attendrai de vous les mêmes performances que vos compagnons.

Le tout était dit sur un ton extrêmement froid et intimidant. Harry préféra ne pas protester et hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Nous n'avons plus de lit libre pour vous, mais nous vous avons préparé un matelas dans le dortoir commun. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sans le moindre mot, Harry quitta la pièce, n'aspirant plus qu'à un bon repas et une longue nuit de repos. Il erra quelques temps dans les couloirs, perdu dans les dédales du bâtiment, mais finit par trouver le réfectoire. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, les élèves faisaient encore la file pour recevoir à manger, et il se plaça simplement derrière eux. Après de longues minutes d'attente, il fut enfin servi. Une matrone souriante lui servit un bol de soupe dans laquelle surnageaient quelques morceaux de lard avec une grosse tranche de pain. Sans faire la moindre remarque, Harry s'assit à la première place qu'il trouva. Les autres adolescents s'écartèrent aussitôt de lui et le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, renonçant à tenter d'établir un quelconque contact avec les autres à ce moment : il était bien trop affamé et fatigué pour pouvoir tenir une quelconque discussion. D'ailleurs, un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle : peut-être était-il interdit de parler !

°°°°°

On avait désigné à Harry le dortoir où il allait loger et il eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il le partageait avec Duncan et une série de ses amis. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui, certains avec indifférence, d'autre avec peur ou moquerie. Quelque chose dans le sourire du groupe où se tenait Duncan troubla cependant le gryffondor, mais il décida de l'ignorer.

-Il y a un paquet pour toi, Parker ! intervint une voix railleuse et le gryffondor vit un paquet portant le sceau de Poudlard sur une table.

En l'ouvrant, il y découvrit un pyjama et une courte note précisant que le reste de ses vêtements arriveraient le lendemain. Elle était signée 'professeur Dumbledore, professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal', ce qui arracha un peiti sourire au garçon. C'était bon de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de connu dans les environs, même si la personne en question ne vous avait jamais vu.

-Tu comptes quand même pas passer la nuit ici, Parker ? l'agressa Duncan.

-A vrai dire, je me serais bien passé de ta compagnie, mais on m'a mis ici sans me demander mon avis. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'imposer ! ironisa le fourchelangue en réponse.

-Tu verras, se vanta Duncan, Riddle aussi agissait comme toi. Bientôt, tu feras comme lui : tu dormiras dans le placard !

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel et passa rapidement son pyjama. Une cloche retentit, un garçon souffla la lampe à pétrole qui les éclairait et le silence se fit. Le gryffondor supposa que c'était le couvre-feu. En tatonnant, il trouva son lit, qui ressemblait plus à une paillasse qu'à autre chose, et, soulevant les couvertures, il s'y coucha, pour en sortir directement en jurant : le matelas était trempé. Des rires étouffés retentirent quelques lits plus loin et l'adolescent sut qui était responsable de la situation.

-Duncan ! Tu vas me le payer ! siffla-t-il en se dirigeant dans l'obscurité vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les ricanements.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Qui fait tout ce boucan ? beugla le pion.

Puis, voyant Harry debout, il s'approcha rapidement et le saisit par l'oreille, en le trainant vers la sortie.

-Un fauteur de trouble, c'est ça ? Mais moi, je sais mater les têtes fortes, mon petit ! Tu vas voir, ça ! menaça-t-il Harry, qui tentait de s'expliquer, mais en vain.


End file.
